


Do You Remember ?

by GrapeWhite



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Agony, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Anti-Hero, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Body Modification, Character Bashing, Come Shot, Confessions, Destruction, Disturbing Themes, Don't Try This At Home, Dream Sex, Duct Tape, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Genital Torture, Graphic Description, Hatred, Heartbreaking, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insults, Jealousy, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loyalty, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Torture, Memories, Moving Tattoo(s), Non-Sexual Bondage, Occult, Odd, Off-screen Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Ouch, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Purple Prose, Rating: M, Revenge, Roughness, Rumors, Shameless, Silly, Singing, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Stitches, Suffering, Surgery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampires, Voyeurism, WTF, Weirdness, Werewolves, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: "   You labelled me,I'll label you.So I dub thee unforgiven  "  -*   Metallica   *





	Do You Remember ?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and loosely based on 8 / 15 / 17 SD . This is what comes from a warped mind and leftover PMS headaches . ( Woah , TMI !! )  
> I have love/hate emotions for this , just like every story & chapter I write.  
> However , it DID inspire a violence - free , PWP adults only smut fest fic which I'll attempt to have posted next month or October starring J- Curt & Jinder , BC & Slater and Ty-Breezey and Woodsy triple dating .  
> Cena and Nikki fans might despise me & antis of both or either one may rejoice .  
> Also , a micro crumb of read between the lines Anti - Trump comment included .  
> Vampire Heathy and Were BC took over this story , they RULE it . I merely wrote / typed what they told me to . ( wicked smile )  
> A variety of song lyric snippets blended in are the property of others . I use them for fun only , not profit .  
> Some real names are featured in the fic , plus a little Spanish , Hindi and Afrikaans language included .  
> Real life celebrity rock star / musician mentioned by her real name too .

 

 

 

 

                             

" Jy sal ? Uitstekend ! It's  _about time_ that the gang got back together . "

" Awhh , Jay Gee , when were we ever gang members ? ! "

PJ grinned at his favorite American's befuddled , cute facial expression .

" A  _group_ , I should have said . Our Pack . "

" Jayge , you always refused to join a Pack . That's why the older Weres - "

"  _Elders_. " Paul junior corrected , interrupting .

" Okay , the Elder ones really disliked you . Remember ? "

" Hey , dare to be different . That's me ! " the former Justin chuckled , flipped into a handstand and walked a few steps that way .

Slater laughed .

" That's  **definitely**  you ! "

He hesitated at the shut door .

" Maybe we shouldn't ... "

His brown haired , mischievous and reckless former tag partner behind him knocked on the painted wood noisily .

Heath looked his friend over , his sadness increasing at the sight of each bruise , every scar ...

When the redhead caught sight of the damaged pinky finger , tip long gone and most of the skin ripped off years ago in a tragic , intensely painful accident , he almost cried .

That long , thin and skeletal bone of a ruined past digit scraped against the knob just as the door creaked open .

Two beds stood placed side by side in the candle - lit room .

Dancer ' Dango and his Canadian - Indian beloved were going serious soft core on the larger bed and a certain long haired , long legged and long dicked Scotsman eagerly observed them on the more narrow mattress .

Heath blushed immediately .

"  _DREW_! " PJ shouted , beaming and automatically in an overjoyed , albeit sweaty mood .

" Bahut achchha , mera pyaar ! Haan ! " Jinder cried and gasped , bouncing on Johnny's erection and riding hard as he squeezed his own penis .

He dribbled on Curtis' tanned and spa treatment toned face and chest then ejaculated powerfully into his lover's mouth while the stupidly brave South African jumped into Drew's arms and tackled him onto the bed before smirking and slithering , crawling under the blue plaid kilt .

Slater's heart beat faster , seeing those men in love . They were decent guys and great friends so their joy and glorious , accepting relationships made him happier .

" But who is there for me ? " the redhead wondered aloud . " Anyone ? Anybody ? "

" Who ! "

" Who ? "

" Whoooooooo ? ! "

A trio of neon green , yellow , blue and cotton candy pink hued owls , of all the ridiculous things , swooped in circles above his head .

The largest was literally shaking its tail feathers while one of the medium sized other two seemed to grin and flip long braided feathers on its scalp around as the second , average size bird just miiiiiight have been playing a horn .

" Oh , come  _on_! " Heath grumbled , wincing at the merry birds of prey . " What else do you expect me to believe is real ? An old lady giving birth to a hand ? ! I'm naive , not  **dumb**. "

" My partner has the hots for  _that_ one , like red cinnamon candy . " Johnny added from the bed , his chin caked with ' Raj Mahal's ' groin goo as he pointed to the musician raptor clad in a ' Nintendo 64 - ever ' tee .

Slater chortled . Mattias ' obvious attracted drooling and lovesick puppy dog eyes towards Austin was the talk of the guys locker room town , after all .

He continued to snicker , then stopped as quickly as he'd began .

Something - some _one_ \- twitched in the shadows and Heath  gravitated instantly to the height , the hair and eyes so dark brown that they appeared to be jet black .

**_He_** had arrived to claim his Mate .

The redhead's skin tingled and sizzled .

His prostate begged , wishing to be scorched by the heat of lovemaking .

"  _Yaurghhh_! "

Heath jolted from sleep , out of the dream world but remaining alarmed once he noticed his whereabouts .

The arena  _basement_.

**Kane**  ' **s**  basement .

Sure , it was peaceful , secluded , quiet and besides him , empty .

He hoped .

Not a bad place to nap , far away from autograph hounds and other fans , no noise and rather nice  _if_ you didn't get freaked out at the macabre decor .

A tiny beam of light at the top of the staircase , followed by a teeth rattling , furniture shaking  **BANG**! of a thump and did precisely what Jinder would do if The Wyatt Family (  _Eeeeeee_! ) confronted him .

He hid behind the wide , red trimmed black sofa he'd been dozing on .

The giant making his way downstairs wasn't early and mid - nineties Taker lugging a pinned opponent zipped into a body bag , no , this person draped in black with a huge trash bag slung over the shoulder like Santa - make that -  ** _Satan_** Claus was his protective , slightly  obsessive  yet lovable grump bodyguard and boyfriend .

" Finder Binder ? "

" Scare Bear ? "

"  _What are you doing here_? ! " the couple shouted in astounded unison .

" I fell asleep . Now that Kane's gone into politics - "

" Which means he really is  _evil_. " Baron quipped .

" And semi - retired , I decided to claim this hideaway . Neat , huh ? " Heath asked , rubbing away the last bit of nap grogginess and that gross eyeball slime he loathed .

The taller man nodded in approval at the dungeon and torture chamber atmosphere and decor .

" I live for this warped shit . "

" Well , don't ask me how it gets carted from one arena to the next or who brings it here ' cause I don't know . " his crush shrugged .

Corbin ran his fingers over syringes , hooks , forceps and bone saws resting on shelves thick with cobwebs and dust , littered with rat fecal pellets and aged , pulled teeth .

He glanced at the dental chair with arm restraints and the jars of eyeballs floating in yellowed liquid thoughtfully .

The brown haired male ogled his boyfriend's rear end in faded boot cut blues , then looked at the shiny silver metal handcuffs , back and forth .

He sighed and silently admitted defeat .

This  **one** time .

Business before pleasure .

" Since he abandoned this stuff , I'm taking some home with me . "

" I don't mind . It's not mine , but owned by both of the brothers . Maybe it's junk to them now , I dunno . Go right ahead . "

" Thanks . " Baron answered , already window shopping in a daydream daze .

" BC , is that a  _person_? ! " the shorter male gawked at the trash bag in motion .

" Yep , Song Bird . I'm going through my Audition re-enactment phase . " Corbin joked .

" BC . " Slater warned , hands freckled with light orange spots on his denim covered hips .

" I'll reveal very soon , I swear . " the larger man promised .

" Yeah , you'd better ! " the redhead replied and blushed once he was drawn into his lover's warm and inviting clutches , plunked onto the sitting furniture and settling happily on his man's enormous lap .

" FB , I'm going to be completely honest with you , at last . "

" Oh - kay ... "

" Maria and I ended a few years back . "

" Kanellis ? "

" No , Brink . The woman I  **was** a blood donor for , my very first and only vampire lover until I met you . What - what happened was we both became famous , in her case  **more** famous and with me on the road and her out touring , it was better to separate . We're still friends and talk now and then but we couldn't keep dating with hardly any time to be together . But it worked out great for both of us . She has crazy groupies and horny fans that keep her fed and sated and I told her about you , how I'm  _your_ blood donor now . " Baron explained .

" Ah , so  _that's_ why you're good buddy - buddies with all of those rock stars ! "

" Well , yeah , one of the main reasons . By the way , if you get an urge to go fully over to my Dark Side , I'll stick with you , no matter what . We Tyler Black and Tommy End types , despite appearances ,  **are** good people . "

" I know that you would . You're my BC , my Big Bad Attitude Wolf . " Heath smiled . " Hmmm , ya know , it  _would_ be pretty cool to jam with Ozzy . "

" I can have that arranged . "

The smaller male sighed and snuggled into a mass of tats and muscles . Yes , his Justin ' Angel ' would forever be seething pissed off jealous of the other Were in his life but the redhead felt secure and cared for when being cuddled in the large , inked armed embrace of his moody Devil .

" Okay , unwrap your present , BC ? " Slater pleaded .

Corbin tore apart the polyethylene plastic , exposing a victim non - JoMo and Miz dirt sheet and IWC rumored to be one of Vince's ' Golden Boy ' favorites .

A popular , merch selling , hard working , kid friendly man who supposedly could say and do no wrong in the eyes of the old and out of touch WWE owner .

The Champ's Is Here had been altered to Was There and his lips were plastered with the same duct tape that kept his wrapped wrists and ankles bound .

" He cheated and screwed me out of  ** _my_** title win ! And he  _laughed_! "

" Oh  _no_ , Scare Bear , not your cash - in ! "

It was Heath's sympathetic response that caused his boyfriend's confidence and full of himself ego to sink .

He cringed , appalled .

Did he want pity ? ! Awh ,  _hail naw_! He wanted admiration - and his lover wearing nothing more than form fitting , curve hugging black leather pants and giving a grinding on him lap dance to his upright boner would suffice .

" Hey there , Mister Phony . How's Mrs. Phony ? At home and too busy counting your money to care ? " Baron growled at his rival .

John wriggled in the restraints and snarled beneath the square of clinging tape .

" What was that ? Oh no  _, fuck_ _ **you**_. "

Cena squirmed harder , now thrashing a little .

The brawny male ' tsked ' , his tongue nudging against the back of his top teeth .

" Truthfully , the two of you are  **made** for each other . You really ought to have matching tee shirts produced that read ' Me , me , me , it's all about meeeeeeee ! ' printed on the front . "

John muttered something else furiously , muffled while he glared .

Corbin beamed , nauseatingly imitation sweetness in his twisted smile .

"  **You** with the golden burial shovel worse than Hunter's so - called one , bringing  **all** the up and comers  _better than you are_ down . And your inflatable bimbo is  _worse_. She nags you until she gets everything she wants and threatens to leave you for  **another man** if you don't put a ring on her finger and a brat in her uterus . You're stupid ! You really believe that the slut would look at you twice if you were a low paid mid - carder ? ! "

" Bear ,  ** _stop_**! Don't hurt him ! " Heath yelled , jumping in front of John as a human protective barrier and saving him from being a punching bag .

" FB , please don't be on  _his_ side ! " Baron frowned in disbelief .

" Without proper music to work by . " the ex - Nexus member finished and beamed , searching through a pile of CDs ( Who listened to those ancient relics anymore ? , he thought ) and popped the most suitable soundtrack of horror - rock type tunes into the stereo system ( Stereo ? Really ? ! ) and danced back to his grumpy beloved while the vocals from Repo ! The Genetic Opera rang out .

" Once again , you've proven that are the man for me . " the grouch gloated , amused at his boyfriend's head bopping , hair shaking , lousy yet laughably adorable dance moves . " Likable and suits me to a capital T . "

They hummed and sang along to ' Things You See In A Graveyard ' while glaring at the hero to the younger fans of WWE like vultures over a carcass .

" Whether this will be fun for you or not , it will be sort of a waste of your time because of his fast healing powers . " Slater mentioned .

" I don't care if he rebounds from the pain in less time than a pizza is delivered , I'm going to enjoy the scars left behind . "

" BC , sometimes Kane likes for me to sit with him and listen when he talks . He blabs secrets . He confesses to me things that full humans don't know about and wouldn't understand or believe . And Jay Gee , of course , has heard plenty of rumors for the ears of the nocturnal crowd only ... "

" So , what did they tell you ? What have you learned ? "

" The reason Cena's injuries heal so quick is from having demonic blood in his veins . "

"  _Demonic_? ! " Corbin blurted aloud .

" Yeah , Taker gave it to him way back when - I don't know if you've heard the backstage gossip about John being stabbed in that nightclub . "

" By ... one of Carlito's bodyguard buddies , right ? "

" Yep ! Well , what Kane told me is since this was when his brother had heart eyes for fake rapper - boy here , he gave him a secret transfusion and later regretted doing so without considering the consequences and aftermath of turning a human into a - creature of the night , so to speak . "

" Huh . I'll be damned . " the brunette grunted .

" I hope not . " his favorite guitar player added .

The inked male dumped an armload of medical supplies at Cena's feet and scowled .

" I'd say take your pick but today -  _tonight_ is a change . My revenge . Me calling the shots and ruling the roost ,  _ME_! Something for once that  _doesn't revolve around YOU_! " he shouted .

Baron shuddered then , recalling the loss of his grandfather and his Dad while his thumbs rubbed the sharp points of scalpels , the smooth length of trocars , the coolness of glass bottles and vials .

Scars  **never** fade .

Tiny droplets wet his black , curled lashes but he would  ** _not_** cry in front of his enemy , the nuisance asshole wearing pump - up sneakers .

Heath sat as a witness to the straw that broke his Bear's back ( and heart ) while also reliving the past , stress and despair and ache that went far beyond the biker's torment and suffering .

The redhead was totally numb , a chunk of stone , block of ice .

The only movement was from his mouth which could sing and did .

Training to become a pro wrestler in hopes that the hard work would cause him to forget the heartache from his girlfriend breaking up with him .

" I can't feel nothing at all ... "

Being floored and grinning like a fool when he wasn't doubting himself after he'd received the phone call from Connecticut .

" Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in . "

Being in Nexus , being with his friends , his family , his Uces .

" Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all . "

Punk banishing Barrett and splitting the Nexus before lording over him and Paul junior .

" Sometimes I wonder why I even bother . "

Creating and joining the Corre , back with his hot Brit man and actually  _smiling_ again .

" Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all ! "

Catching his husband Wade more than once , cheating with Cody .

" I can't feel nothing at all ... "

The never ending affair .

The constant tears .

The stab in the back dishonesty .

The weekly arguments .

The divorce papers , eventually signed .

Slater looked glassy - eyed at the WWE ' golden boy ' and coughed , getting the towering , menacing biker's attention .

" You weren't the only one he laughed at . "

" Huh ? "

" He insulted all of us .  _Our_ Nexus ,  **my** family . Mocked Wade's accent and told him he wasn't fit to be in the same building as the ' real wrestlers ' . Said cruel and homophobic things about Jayge , called Darren and the rest of us talentless jobbers . And I was ... I - "

" What , FB ? " Baron asked kindly , cupping his boyfriend's chin with a gentle touch and big hand .

" I was the  ** _Wendy's chick_**. "

" Then I'll tear his vocal cords out so he can't ridicule you anymore . "

" No offense , Scare Bear but I thought of something else . " the musician said and whispered into his somber boyfriend's ear .

The larger man's eyes bulged and he sneered with mad delight .

" Song Bird , you're brilliant ! "

" Most people say the opposite . "

" Most people are worthless shits . " Corbin scowled at Cena and lightly smacked his taped shut jaw . " Case in point . "

" Uhm hmmm . " the former Corre member agreed , his normal , everyday compassion diminished .

" Hmmm , where to begin ? "

" Hey , since Raj and Curtis are an item  _and_ two of my closest friends , I'll ask them and they might talk Ty - Breeze into letting me take stuff from his vast collection . "

" Finder Binder , you are the best ! "

" Don't you fret and worry , Jaaaawww - nuuuuhhhnnn . " Slater leered at the movie star . " It'll be just how the song goes , the first cut  **is** the deepest . "

The brown haired grump snickered after his sociable boyfriend .

' Gold ' played on a loop , lyrical infinity while the big man waited for his beloved man to return , carrying handfuls of ' goodies . '

The collector of morbid curiosities rearranged the variety of tools as he prepped for -

( Surgery , surgery ! )

" I can't feel nothing at all . " Baron mumbled , gazing blank faced at the cold , filthy boiler room floor .

" Scare Bear , check this out ! Fitting , huh ? " Heath hopped down the boiler room steps to where his lover was crouching and unveiled the assortment of red - gold , light auburn and neon orange clown and womens ' wigs and hairpieces .

" Yes , this will be absolutely perfect for what's next . Not as flawless as you are but - "

" Awwww , yeesh , BC ... "

" Gracias . Le amo . " Baron said , kissing his beloved , smooching his throat and sucking on an earlobe .

" Le amo también . " Slater replied , laughing at the ticklish sensation from Corbin breathing in his ear .

" Girls can wear jeans and cut their hair short , wear shirts and boots , ' cause it's OK to be a boy . "

Silver metallic throb , scraping to the bone .

" But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading , ' cause you think that being a girl is degrading . "

The hefty  ** _ca_** -  ** _chunk_**! of the stapler pressing on a human skull .

" But secretly you'd love to know what it's like , wouldn't you ? What it feels like for a girl . "

Screams growing louder , Cena's face turning whiter , eyelids drooping ...

"Strong inside but you don't know it , good little girls they never show it . "

Flaps of pectoral muscle flesh neatly sewn closed across blobs of preserved jellyfish encased in shredded garbage bag fragments , the sadistic , demented ode to that god - awful , stupid and shitty , annoying trash bag commercial .

" When you open up your mouth to speak , could you be a little weak ? "

Vivid red - orange curls tumbling over shut eyes , sticking to the crimson moistened forehead .

John's lips , once jovially chatty and spouting witty words of mockery , now gagging on his own amputated phallus and scrotum .

Heath quit singing and eyed the creation .

And had no empathy for the typically happy - go - lucky fan favorite , not for himself brainstorming the horrid idea , a burned out light bulb of angry thoughts or for his brooding lover doing the dirty work .

Oh God , oh Lord , they were all monsters tonight .

The grouch hauled ' Wendy ' , a big breasted , strawberry blonde , jorts clad forty year old woman into a space behind a coffin shaped bookcase and dumped her on the floor rudely .

" BC , have you figured out yet why I drove from Boston to Rhode Island ? I'll give you a hint . " Heath said and opened his mouth to display the pointed fangs extended .

Then he lifted his tee shirt front to present hard and swollen nipples to the taller man who craved him for a Pack Mate .

" You're in heat ? ! " Baron yelped and then flashed Heath a clean , toothy and anticipating smug grin .

He prodded his own broad , tattooed chest with blood soaked fingers .

" No wonder these are out of control and gone berzerk . " Corbin commented as he and his red haired lover watched the caged heart tat beat and pulse , blood pumping and spattering the flapping wings of the inked birds on either side .

The larger man scooped up his lover , lifting him off of the floor and carrying him to the couch .

He lingered over John long enough to plaster a fresh piece of tape over his eyes .

" No sneak peek for you , girl . " Corbin huffed and returned to Slater , his Finder Binder and true love longingly and with mutual passionate respect .

Turnabout  ** _is_** foreplay .


End file.
